


The Major pain

by Saltganley



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha John Watson, F/M, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Omega from John's past brings a case to Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Major

John Watson dropped to his knees in the sand beside a stretcher, a couple of things registered in his mind. His patient was a cilvian, female, omega dressed some what like a James Bond Villainess in tight black clothes & a gun with a silencer strapped to each thigh. Right now however the most important detail was the hand full of Army issue blood stained gauze she was holding to her stomach. Watson quickly lifted the gauze to assess, bullet to the abdo. One of her blood stained hands suddenly had a fist full of his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers. "Treat my team and the POWs first." The patient demanded threw clenched teeth. "Sorry I make the triage decisions, your going into surgery." Watson replied pulling out of her grip and sending her to surgery, John wasn't normally so rude but it had been a shit night. He had been up for 48 hours so far then to have a group of nurses and POWs sent in, the injustice of it had pissed him off. The mistreatment the POWs had received and the fact that a group of nurses had been send in to retrieve them just made his blood boil. He didn't have much time to think it over as he headed into surgery. After doing his post op rounds, grabbing some sleep followed by a shower and a coffee Watson decided to investigate the cilvian. 

"You!" The civilian snarled at him just as he set foot in her room. "I shall have you court marshalled for disobeying a direct order!" She winched in pain as she tried to sit up to berate Watson further. "Sorry, I don't take orders from civilians besides Triage works on how injured you are not your rank." Watson answered with his Captain Watson stance. The civilian glared at him as he checked her chart. "Major Annabel Franks." Watson looked confused. "Wait your Major Franks, the one running the mission the post op ward hasn't stopped talking about you." Watson looked at his patient again only to receive an even darker look. "You think an Omega can't run a mission." Her voice deadly. "Actually I thought you would be older, you saved a lot of POWs. Many of those men wouldn't have survived much longer in that POW camp. The American's are trying to get you down for a medal." The Major relaxed slightly. "Bloody Americans and their medals, I'm sure my commanding officer can veto it." She huffed. "You don't want the decorations you deserve?" Watson asks intrigued. "It's my job Captain, now do yours and give me a medical report on my team." The Major demanded, Watson huffed. "Of the five nurses we lost one and the POWs we lost two, one was DOA." Watson reported. "Damnit!" The Major snapped punching the wall. "The fucking Intel was wrong, I'm going to string them from their dicks. Stg O'Brien was dead when we got there, I wasn't going to leave his body. We got ambushed on the way out that's when nurse Cox got shot, I was hoping she would hold on but it was a chest hit and Corporal Smidt was in a bad way before the ambush, god damnit!" The Major was ready to punch the wall again. "Hey, this is a war zone, people die. What possessed you to use nurses in a recovering mission is beyond me but you saved a lot of lives." Watson felt his Alpha side wanting to sooth the agitated Omega. "People on my team don't die from mistakes!" She snapped back. "Well I didn't let you bleed out in the sand out in the compound like you ordered. Your bullet wound to your abdo didn't nic anything, it just went straight threw. You should be back up and running in a month or two, with your Omega healing abilities maybe quicker." Watson gave a reassuring smile. "Thank you doctor." The Omega gave a weak smile as Watson left the room, even as he sat on his bunk that night something about the Omega got stuck in his head. Deciding he would visit her again tomorrow he was finally able to sleep. The next day Watson was kept in post op with more stories on Major Franks, the whole ward praising the strange Omega. One of the French POWs asking Watson to take an offering to her which Watson slid into his white coat along side an offering from an American and a extremely scary looking German POW. Finally heading towards the Majors room Watson knocked on the closed door only for a nurse to tell him the room was empty. Watson storms in to his CO's office. "Major Sholto" Watson called. "Captain." He answered from his desk as Watson closed his door. "James, one of my patients has been transferred before I could clear her." James scrubbed his face with his hands. "Let me guess, Major Franks." James answered looking up at John. John nodded sharply. "She was evacced out this morning by helicopter, some special forces crap. I was assured she would be cared for by specialist Omega doctors." John nodded and turned to leave. "John, is there something I need to know, your interest in the Omega?" James asked carefully. "No, she was my patient and I have a duty to my patients James, you know that. Probably a good thing they got her out of here, the conversations in post op she'd be bonded before I could discharge her." John laughed softly shaking his head. "Can't blame the young lads, if I was half my age I would be putting my offer in too." James laughed back gesturing to an array of offers on his side bench obviously for the Omega. "Better add these to the collection then." John replied pulling the offers out of his white coat. James and John shared a nod as John left his office. "Satisfied?" James asked the dark corner of his office. "Very." The sweet Omega voice replied.

It was two months later when Watson was wondering down the hospital corridors that he had been temporary assigned too when he heard Murry's voice. "I can make you feel good." The desperation evident in the Alpha's voice. "Man whore." Watson chuckled to himself before a loud crash echoed through the corridor. "Shit." Watson swore as he headed towards the sound and ripped the door open. In the far corner Major Franks sat one hand holding a gun with a silencer at Murry's head the other clutching her thigh with a knife stuck in it. Medical equipment scattered across the room where it had been thrown at Murry and the light scent of an Omega hours away from heat. "Murry." Watson cooed gently, Murry was still focused on the Omega. Watson moved carefully as not to seem like a contesting Alpha. "Hey Murry." Finally he looked towards Watson. "Food and water for the Omega yeah." Watson suggested, Murry blinked a couple of times as it registered as a good idea in his Alpha brain. "Yes, yes of course." Murry answered before running off. Franks now looked at Watson. "I'll get a Beta or Omega doctor or nurse for you." Watson answered her stare as he slowly retreated out the door. "No wait John, I want you to do it." Watson stared at her in amazement as she chuckled and pointed her gun to her thigh. "That's not a good idea." Watson answered feeling his mouth staring to go dry. "I requested you." Her voice sweetly replied. Watson nodded and grabbed the phone of the wall beside the door, gently giving orders over the phone for a Beta or Omega nurse, a Heat Room to be prepared and the corridor to be monitored. Once the Beta nurse turned up the room was silent as they worked, Watson checked the X-ray before pulling the knife out and sewing the hole up. "Missed everything again." Watson murmured at one stage desperately ignoring the sweet smell of honey wrapping around him from under the smell of gun powder, disinfected and blood. Knowing she was hours from her heat Watson double stitched the wound so she couldn't tear it open during her heat and wrapped it a little more secure then he normally would. "Done." Watson gave the Omega a reassuring smile.

Sherlocks POV  
"There is a client upstairs waiting for you deary" Mrs Hudson called to us as we climbed the stairs up to the flat. "Thanks Mrs H!" John called back. On opening the door a woman stood in the living room facing us in a Naval uniform, she wasn't used to wearing. "Major Franks?" John froze if the woman was a ghost from his past. "Petty Officer Ann Campbell" she smiled widely as she stepped forward and took John's hand in a handshake. She was easily able to slide her hand in his pocket to grab his phone but after holding it for a couple of seconds left it in his pocket without him noticing. Interesting. She then turned to me, shaking my hand and sliding her hand into my pocket to grab my phone. Staring into my eyes, she knew that I knew what she was doing as the weight of my phone fell back into my pocket and she stepped away. "You work for my brother so you can tell him to just piss off." I snapped "I'm going to make some tea." John announced, he wasn't convinced that this woman wasn't the one from his past but I was not only sure she was the Major but also they have had a sexual relationship. She let John storm off to the kitchen. "Yes, I work for your brother but it's a private, personal case." Her eyes checked over the room again stopping quickly on things as going through a mental checklist before following John to the kitchen. "Want a coffee, we don't have any green tea." John pointedly stared at the woman. "That's ok, I'll go a coffee." She smiles at John as he raises a questioning eyebrow, they both know now she's lying. As soon as John pulls the plug of the kettle from the wall she races to the centre of the room pulling a remote from her pocket and pressing the button. Little pops echo threw out the room, even the microwave makes an unpleasant noise. "Sorry about that, trust me after what Sherlock put in the microwave yesterday you want a new one. Give it 20 minutes before you turn anything back on." The woman relaxed and let an natural Australian drawl enter her voice. "There were more then just Mycroft's bugs in here." I stated the obvious. "Yes, they figured Mycroft would get you involved, petty bastard. Anyway I convinced him you should have a choice now that your already involved. Tell me, what's my sub gender?" A entertained smile on her face. "Beta." I answered as John answered "Omega." I looked at him confused, I took a deep sniff. Honey, gun powder, gun oil and Beta. She smiled at our confusion. "Tell me Sherlock Holmes, who do you believe, your scenes or John." Her scent and stance screamed Beta but John had slept with her. "John." I answer. She smiled, I passed her little test. "Now your choice, you take my case and I can answer all your questions or you spend the rest of the case in a bunker in the middle of nowhere." She knew I had to know the truth. "Give me the clicker and I accept the case." I answer immediately, she smiles and hands me the clicker. "It's reusable and uses AA batteries." She replies and turns to leave.


	2. The Castle

The two men follow her back down the stairs of Baker St into a black car. The Alpha glares at the female Omega. "So what do we call you?" He tries to stay calm, she has the decency to look guilty. "For this case Petty Officer Ann Campbell I'm afraid." She answers unable to look at the Alpha. "Are you really a Major?" He asks still expecting to be lied too. "Yes, but not Annabel Franks, at least you can still call me Ann." She gives the Alpha a weak smile. "Didn't a Petty Officer Campbell just recently murder an Officers Omega." John asked. "Yes, I'm technically on two cases at the moment. While the real Petty Officer is been investigated I'm to make out she is in fact in London. We suspect the Omega was selling information." John scrubbed his face. "Doesn't that mean your in danger of the Alpha coming after you?" She smiled at John as she crossed her legs. "Yes but he wouldn't realise I'm posing as the Petty Officer as I have a different face. I can't tell you anything else until we get to The Castle." The car pulled up on a side street, Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "John, I need you to put this on your lower back to cover your scent. Alpha's aren't allowed in The Castle." The major handed John what looked like a nicotine patch. "A patch that hides your natural scent, interesting." Sherlock watches intently as John pulls his shirt up and slaps the patch on in a huff. The slither of muscled back and still somewhat tanned skin distracts the curly headed Omega allowing the Major's uncomfortable and pointedly ignoring his question to go unnoticed. It wasn't long before the pulled into a large garage of sorts, it was large enough to be an aeroplane hanger. The Major was about to say something when a young Indian Omega came out a side door running across the hanger, hair a mess and plastering herself to the Major. The young Omega had just finished her heat and was still in the recovery stage. Her lean muscles flexed around the Major trying to touch as much as possible as if the Major was her Alpha. Interesting. The Major was trying hard to hide the interaction from John. "Jasmine." The Major whispered into her hair, "you should still be asleep love." The Omega rubbed her face into the Major's hair. "I woke up and you where gone, I took a shower but I couldn't smell you anymore." She practically whined. "Oh love, go crawl into my bed but grab yourself a drink of water and something to eat out of my fridge first OK." The Major gently cupped the Omega's face who nodded shyly before taking off back to the door she came out of. The Major turned back to two faces awaiting an explanation. "My office yeah." The Major gestured to another door.


	3. Aurora

The Major led the pair threw the hanger into what looked like a row of offices, opening what seemed like a random door and gesturing for them to enter. She pulled what looked like a nicotine patch off her own back and slid it into a sharps bin on her desk. "Forgive me, I'm not used to telling the truth. So I'll try and tell you what you need to know. The patches do hide your natural scent. What does the good doctor smell like to you now?" Sherlock turned to John expecting his tea, musky and Alpha scent but instead the familiar scent was now unmistakable Beta. "That's right, the patches can change your scent to whatever you want it to be. It's still in testing, it's expensive and extremely dangerous. They need to be made tailored to each individual. I don't even know who makes them, they rock up labeled for us. I had Dr Watson's made especially for this visit and as a Beta patch you are not in danger Dr Watson." Sherlock watched the Major looking for any suggestions of lies, he didn't find any so far. "One of my team has been taken with all her patches, in the wrong hands the patches can be deadly. They can force Heats and Ruts to the point of death unless the effected Bonds which will then stabilise them." John rubbed his hand over his face. "So these patches can make it so people have to Bond or die? Why the bloody hell where they made in the first place?" John huffed. "They have been our only choice, my team, all damaged Omega's. We would have been killed at presenting if these patches and this program didn't exist." Sherlock looked back at the Major, "Tell me everything about the one missing." The Major pulled a file out of her locked desk. "Aurora, our scout." The Major handed her file to Sherlock. "Her quarters?" Sherlock asked. "I'll show you." The Major led the pair to the other side of the hanger away from the offices. A faint scent of an Omega in heat lingered in the hallway. "Jasmine is the only one home at the moment." The Major mumbled as they past the door that held the Omega. At the end of the hall the Major pushed open a door allowing both men to see inside. The room itself was quite basic, bed, desk, build-in wardrobe and another door ajar enough to see it was a bathroom. The surprising part was the room was almost head to toe in pink, purple and glitter. There was jewellery, ball gowns, make up and glittery heels spread across the room. It was like walking into a princesses room, only the size of a military room. Of course there was a trunk with weapons and military gear sitting at the end of the bed. "What rank is she?" Sherlock asked recovering first. "Corporal" the Major answered. "How old is she?" John stammered. "22" the Major answered. John just stared as Sherlock started to look through the room. "John, John!" Sherlock yelled at him. "What!" John finally answered still confused with what he was looking at. "Your military, do you see anything unusual?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah, everything!" John snapped back. Sherlock swirled back to face him. "You see but you do not observe. The victim is a scout, these are all covers. She doesn't scout out sand bunkers and compounds. She scouts out at charity events, movie premieres, the rich and powerful." John let his own mental expectations of a military scout and corporal go to the side and looked around the room again. The owner of this room had thrown a tantrum, something similar to his sisters post party drunken tantrum as a teenager. Matching heels thrown to one side, as well as a matching purse. A matching ball gown had been dumped on the floor with a set of under clothes. The bathroom bench a mess of bobby pins and used make up wipes. Looking at the draws pulled open she had grabbed a shirt and jeans having left the drawers half open and some of the contents dumped on the floor. "She was angry when she left." John replied. Sherlock gave him a quick smirk. "Very good John, in fact your corporal was livid and has run away. She has taken a bag she had already prepared and weapons. I need to know what mission she was working that would have pissed her off so much." The Major looked stunned. "Aurora wouldn't run away, sure she is the biggest drama queen but she has no where else to go. She loves her life here, we are her family. We give her everything she wants." The Major tailed off. "The mission Major?" Sherlock demanded.


	4. Patches and Fliters

'You sent an Omega to investigate an Omega prostatution ring?' John glared at the major. 'Aurora has been the Alpha Lady Castle for months now and she has been doing a good job of it too. Elitist fucking Alpha's, they treat Omega's like objects. Aurora was getting close.' The major huffed. 'So where are we going?' The Major asked Sherlock as they climbed into the car. 'The Apex.' Sherlock answered watching the Major. 'The Alpha only club, what do you want me to do.' John pulled the Beta patch off his lower back as the Major handed him a sharps bin. 'All three of us are going.' Sherlock announced still watching the Major. 'You are as bad as your brother, put the nose filters in first.' The Major handed them a nose piece each. 'Christ I haven't seen one like this before.' John commented as he pushed it up his nose, 'These aren't going to get you and Sherlock in however.' The Major rolled her eyes. 'The military grade ones are for Alpha's to not go into Rut if sprayed with a Heat spray. These are specialists ones, those working in close contact with Heat spray and Rut inducer.' Sherlock rattled off. 'The Major has Alpha patches for me.' Sherlock gave her a knowing smirk. 'Like I said as bad as your brother, put the nose filter in first. Even your brother had trouble with the scent change in close range.' The Major watched until Sherlock has put the filter in his nose before presenting him with a patch and putting one on herself. Slowly the car filled with a natural scent of three Alpha's. The Major changed her shirt after pulling some clothes from a hidden compartment under her car seat not even considering she was shirtless in front of Sherlock and John. While John was still somewhat distracted both the Major and Sherlock looked over him. "Ditch the old man jumper and that plat shirt, I should have something that's going to work." The Major dug around the hidden compartment until she found a black silk button up shirt. "Try this." She threw it at John as Sherlock was holding his clothes but watching the Major. "What, last time I saw John he was in CAM pants and a tight singlet." The Major snapped at Sherlock. "This is quite tight." John glared at the Major. "It's perfect." Sherlock murmured. Both John and the Major looked at him, Sherlock huffed. "For the club! You have to look the part!"


	5. The Apex

The Apex  
The Apex was completely what you would expect of a high class Alpha club, dark masculine and everything with a silver lining including the Omega staff. Their skimpy tight black outfits all lined with silver cord, including a silver cord choker around their necks. ‘I can’t believe they haven’t shut this joint down, it’s degrading and I’m an Alpha.’ John huffed watching a barely legal Omega get groped by an Alpha at least three times older then the Omega. ‘This is what happens when one group holds the majority of the wealth.’ Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, the chocolate baritone making a shiver go down his spine. ‘Let’s go.’ Sherlock stood tall, shoulders back and nose in the air just like any high bred Alpha making John chuckle lightly as he and the Major followed. After strutting through a few doors like he owned the place Sherlock spotted his prey and stalked right up to the short weedy Alpha who was watching a topless female Omega dance. ‘Mr Holmes!’ The Alpha fell out of his seat in shock. ‘What are you doin here, it ain’t safe.’ The Alpha frantically looking around if he was about to get jumped. ‘I need information.’ Sherlock stared the Alpha down as the Major took Sherlock’s left and John took his right flank. ‘Ok, but not ere’.’ The Alpha ushered the three of them into a storage room. ‘What and make it quick.’ The Alpha muttered once the door was closed. Sherlock glared at the Alpha making him twitch even more. ‘I want to know if anyone is bragging, something new?’ The Alpha looked towards the Major taking a quick sniff and at John before answering Sherlock’s question. ‘He ain’t new, the Baron Steal. He is saying the Heat Spray is old school. He’s been recruiting young strong Omega’s instead of just the pretty ones but just storing them.’ John growled at the implication that Omega’s were property. ‘Look Mr Holmes, tonight is not a good night for you to be ere’ ya know what I mean.’ The Alpha checked his watch again getting more and more twitchy. Sherlock glared at the Alpha. ‘They put it in the air ducts, just enough to get under their skin and ya know relax.’ Sherlock suddenly turned grabbing John’s wrist and storming out. Sherlock looked at his phone. ‘It’s 10:55pm, they will do it on the hour, we have five minutes.’ Sherlock continued to drag John through the back rooms of the club with the Major keeping tight on their tail. Suddenly they were back in a dark storage room. ‘Sherlock, what the buggering hell are you doing?’ John growled as he accidentally stood on his foot. The light in Sherlock’s phone suddenly lit his face up, Sherlock was flashing John a childish grin as he pulled a ladder from what looked like thin air. ‘Shall we?’ Sherlock swished his coat as he started to climb John and the Major following. After pushing through a trap door they entered the ventilation control room. John quickly pulled out his Sig making the Major follow suit pulling her weapon out. ‘If we can find it then we can prove it!’ Sherlock muttered happily. ‘Find What Sherlock?’ John hissed as Sherlock ducked down the rows of Ventilation, John and the Major dashed after him watching out for people. ‘Found it!’ Sherlock called out followed by a gun shot. ‘Oi! What ya doin up ere’ ya bastards! The boss will have my head if he finds out.’ A huge Alpha looking guard was heading towards them gun drawn. ‘Sherlock lets go!!’ John hissed at his friend. ‘I need evidence!’ Sherlock hissed back taking a photo with his phone, the flash giving away their hiding spot. ‘Ya bastards! Give me that camera!’ The guard shouted again popping off a few more warning shots hitting one of the tubes Sherlock was taking a photo off. A spray of liquid covered all three of them as John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s coat and took a run for it. Heading back the way the guard came finding an exit, the three of them dashed down the stairs through a service hallway and out an emergency exit landing in a back alley. They continued through the back alleys until they were sure they hadn’t been followed. The Major and John both glared at Sherlock who for once actually looked like a regretful wet cat, there was nothing for it now as John called Lestrade informing him where they were and the fact they were covered in Heat Spray and needed to be decontaminated. The decontamination team set up right in the alley, all three of them where completely silent as they were stripped and decontaminated, Sherlock wasn't able to miss the fact that the Major had more scars then John. The stories he could read from the marks on her skin but he kept his mouth shut even as one of the technicians tisked.


End file.
